Grovyle's childhood
by Darkraiprincess
Summary: This story tells about Grovyle's past, family, and how he met celebi and Luna.


"Mom, dad!" I shouted. "Grove I want you to leave, I don't want the sableyes to bring you to Lord Dusknoir!" my father shouted at me. B-but I-I can't, I'm too scared I can't move! Grove listen to your father, we can hold them back longer! But- "**Now!!" **they both yelled at me. I got scared; I slowly backed away, and then started running. I climbed up a time frozen tree; I wasn't that far away because I can still hear my parents breathing. Twelve Sableyes were fighting against my parents. One wasn't. Instead, it was behind my parents without them noticing. It was starting up two powerful shadow balls. I noticed it was aiming at my parents.

MOM, DAD, BEHIND YOU!!

But it was too late, the Sableye released the shadow balls and it hit my parents. They both collapse to the ground, both of them have terrible wounds on their backs, and both were not moving.

"Wheehee, there goes two more Grovyles!" said one.

"And just a few more to go! Lord Dusknoir will be pleas when all the Grovyles are gone for good! A couple more, than no Grovyle will change the this future." Another one said.

"Mom, dad!" I cried as I ran to them uncovering my hiding place.

Beat it squirt, your **mommy and daddy**, are gone!

But I didn't hear them I was still running towards my parents. I said, "Beat it!" for not listening, the Sableye used shadow claw on my face, push me back and landed in the mud.

Whee hee hee! What a wimp!

Should we get rid of the Treecko too? Naw, the kid's no Grovyle. He haves to evolve in to a Grovyle. But it's impossible; nobody has ever evolved in years! Even if he did, Dusknoir said the one that wanted to change this future; was brave, fast and has a strong heart. This kid is nothing like him! Look at him; he's a chicken, slow and weak!

Ha, good point! Come on let's go back and tell Dusknoir about the two Grovyles we killed!

I heard them laughing at me as they left. I felt something strange stirring into my heart. I heard of this emotion before, but I never knew I would get it. Anger. I scraped the mud off my face and noticed I got a scar on my eye.

"_I'm not weak…" I thought to myself. "I'll prove those guys, I'll be that Grovyle! And I will change this future!" _

I walked in the forest not caring if anyone notices my scar.

Suddenly, a pain striked my head, I turned around and noticed a taillow from its flock used peck on me.

"Heah look everyone, it's the Grove the chicken!" one mocked at me.

Anger was rushing threw my body. I opened my mouth, but instead of words, bullet seeds came out of my mouth and hit the taillow.

"Heah, that wimp took down the leader!" another one said. "Let's get him!"

Twelve taillow came towards me. But I opened my mouth and bullet seeds came out and hit all of the taillows.

I felt something I never felt before; power.

As I walked, I saw a huge old tree house that looks like a human made it by hand. I climbed up the rope ladder, and saw a few books, pictures, and a couple of pillows and blankets. I saw large claw marks on the wall, so the Sableyes were already been here, but it looks their not here anymore.

I picked up the broken branches, threw them out the window, got the dust off of the blankets and pillows, and got on the pillows, put the blankets on me, curled up and went to sleep.

----------------------------------

A few hours later, my eyes opened slowly and there was a Swellow in front of me.

"So I've heard you took down my flock. Well if you want to get rid of it so badly, you got to get rid of its leader witch is me!" he said.

I don't want to fight.

Well to bad! If you want me to leave, you've got to fight!

I didn't want to fight, but it was the only way for him to leave me alone.

Fine, but if you want to defeat me, you've got to watch out for my; "**Bullet seed!**"

Bullet seeds came from my mouth, hit the Swellow, and landed the outside on the ground.

So it's true, the taillows in my flock told me that you're strong. But you need a lot more than that to bring me down!

I smirked. I started to dig in the ground in till I was nowhere in sight. I knew ground type move don't affect flying type pokemon, but I wasn't thinking on using it for attacking.

Where are you little wimp?...

Right here!

The Swellow looked down, and I popped out of the ground, and attacked the Swellow with a quick attack, and bullet seeds. It yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"You got your fight, now you can leave me alone." I said walking off to find something to eat.

I looked around seeing if I could find some berries. I saw a cave in front of me, curious, I went inside it. The cave wasn't that long. When I reached the end of the cave, a light trapped inside a dark aura. It was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. "P-please… h-help!...." it said to me. I didn't know if I should help it or not, but I still had to help it. I used bullet seed to get rid of the shadow, and it worked, it let go the ball of light, and fled into the shadows.

The light came right in front of me. "Thank you for saving me! It's a rare sight for someone helping another in this world. And for helping me, your reward will be; evolution!

My eyes widened, a smile came across my face. The light circled around me, and I began to glow pure white. My body started to grow and form. A long green hair-like leaf grew out of my head. My legs started to grow longer and stronger. Three dark green leaves sprouted each on my arms.

The glow started to fade. My eyes opened, and I looked around my body. A smile crept across my face.

"Maybe if we're lucky we can meet together again!" said the light as it disappeared.

"_Now I'm brave, fast and strong at heart." I thought to myself. "Now I can prove those Sableyes that I'm brave._


End file.
